Heart of Glass
by FrenchRaccoon
Summary: A T-800 was sent back to protect John Connor and his wife-to-be. Unfortunately, they died with Skynet and now he wanders around America. His subsidiary mission is to blend with humans but alone he can't manage to do it. What will happen now that Laura, a young widow, has offered him a home after a car accident while he gets back on solid ground?
1. Chapter 1

Laura was driving slowly. It was late at night, and she could only remember how here fiancée had died one-month prior in a motorbike accident. She had not stopped dreading him ever since she got the news.

And that was exactly why she was driving slowly that night. In the distance, she could see the lights of a bike driving at the same pace. She tried to relax but to no avail. Hopefully, she only had ten to fifteen minutes left until she got home.

She suddenly saw in her rear view mirror flashing lights but heard no sound. It must have been one of those electric cars. Another one of those crazy drivers speeding on the small forest road… It was because of those people that Nathan had died. She gripped her steering wheel tightly as the car sped by, bypassing her. Nothing had happened even though she had a nasty feeling. She saw the car speeding away and a single noise came to her. The noise of screeching metal. The noise of an accident.

She saw parts of the motorbike. It looked like it just got mashed up in pieces. She quickly stopped her car. She looked around, the expensive car must have fled as it was nowhere to be seen. She finally spotted someone lying on the concrete. She ran next to him, prepared for the worst.

-Hey! Are you alright? Mister?

The man wasn't moving. The only available light was her car lights; she couldn't see well but at least he was in one piece. He looked quite muscular and had a leather jacket. She patted his cheek, prepared for the worst. But he suddenly came back to life and grab her wrist, glaring at her. She lost her words for a second, the man looked really pissed off. Perhaps that was going to be the end of her?

-Hey. Are you ok?

He didn't let her wrist loose. It started to hurt.

-Please, I'm not here to hurt you. I saw the accident. I stopped to help!

She nearly cried her last sentence. The stress was too much for her. She wished she was home, sipping tea on her couch. But she was here, in the middle of the forest helping a stranger that just got a car accident. No time for slacking.

-Does it hurt anywhere?

-No

Well, at least he could answer. But she grew concerned. It _should_ hurt.

-What's your name?

-I don't have a name.

-Do you live her?

-No.

Not good, the man must have a concussion or something. She carefully inspected his limbs. His legs seemed alright but he had a deep scratch on the hand. She took her scarf and made a bandage. It was better than nothing. The lights were too low for her to know how bad it was.

-Can you stand?

-Yes.

-I'm taking you to the hospital.

-No.

As a nurse, she knew how to take care of those kind of people. She gently took his head in both her hands and looked him straight in the eye.

-Look, I'm a nurse. I know that you may feel like you're okay but if you don't get proper care you might die ok?

-I am not going to the hospital.

The man had accentuated every syllable. Making his point clear to her. He then proceeded to take her hands of his face.

She sighed.

-Ok, we're not going to the hospital. But I'm not letting you go away like that. I'm a nurse, I work in the emergency unit of the hospital. You're going home with me so I can check the basics. Then I'll let you go ok?

She waited, he stared at her, at some point she believed that the man was having a seizure. Right there, in front of her.

-It seems acceptable.

She stood up and offered him her hand, which he royally ignored. He stood up all by himself and she had to accept the fact that he seemed good. No problems to walk to her car or sit in the front seat.

She drove past the rests of the motorbike; he didn't even give it a look. In less than ten minutes, she parked in front of her small cottage. She got out of the car and opened the front door. She got in, in a hurry.

-Please, sit in the kitchen. I'm getting the first aid kit.

He looked around, taking hold of every tiny bit of information he could, and sit in the kitchen.

She got back, pulled a stool in front of him and opened her kit. When she turned to look at him she hold back a small cry.

-God! What happened to your skin?

Now that he sat in a properly lighted environment, she realized that his skin didn't looked right. He had light scratches all over his body which seemed to reflect light. He was literally sparkling. Perhaps she really was the one that had a concussion... She spoke again, giving him no time to answer.

-Never mind. Please, show me your hand.

He gave his bandaged hand to her, still glaring. She began to unwrap it. The scarf was full of blood which implied that his cut needed stitches. When she saw it she couldn't help herself and asked him again.

-Are you sure it doesn't hurt? This should hurt like hell.

-I am insensible to physical strains.

She looked at him, puzzled by his answer.

-I'm a cybernetic organism.

Ok, he must have a severe trauma. If he didn't go to the hospital right now he would die in his sleep.

-I'm gonna do the stitches for now ok?

He just glared at her. Was that a yes?

She took his hand and began to clean the wound. She got out dirt and gravel, she thought it was done but she saw something glinting.

-Did you had surgery? It looks like you have a surgical nail.

She began to clear the skin of it just to discover that he was full of nails, pins, well metal in general. He suddenly grasped her hand holding the surgical clamp.

-That's my endoskeleton. You are not allowed to touch it.

She had to accept that it really seemed like he had metallic bones underneath his skin. Was this purgatory? Helping … What was he really? Did she had to tell her last prayer? Anyway, she had a scientific mind, no place for reveries. She quickly got back to reality and began to clamp his skin, preparing it for the stitches.

-So what is a cybernetic organism? Please, tell me.

-I have a robotic skeleton covered by organic skin like yours.

-Does your skin heal?

-Yes.

Well, that was that. She finished the last stitch and let go off his hand. He looked at it carefully.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome. Still no hospital?

-No. There is no reason for me to go to the hospital.

-I you say so.

That's it she was fed up. What was that? Why was she living all of this? Was this a test of god? She wasn't a fervent catholic but she prayed regularly, and was not sinning _so much_. Her mom always said that god was merciful, right now she felt like it was the contrary as the man was still glaring at her. Not moving.

-You said you did not live here. Do you have a home?

-No.

-I can't let you wander in the street. And I think your motorbike is beyond broken. So you'll sleep here tonight and tomorrow we'll find a way to help. Ok?

-It seems acceptable.

She went to the guest room, which was still full of Nathan's things, and prepared the bedding. When she finished she got back to the kitchen, he didn't move an inch, or at least it looked like it.

-Come with me, I'll show you your room.

She stood up very mechanically and trailed her.

-So, you can sleep here. If you can't find sleep you can take one of the books of the library but please don't touch the cardboard boxes, those are private.

He looked at the room before answering.

-Ok.

-We'll see what we do in the morning. Sleep well.

He didn't answer and she closed the door on him. Tonight she would be locking her door, this guy really creeped her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura woke up at 10 am. She slowly rose from bed and opened her window to enjoy the view. She took a big breath, no time for slacking. She had things to do and among them was "help a stranger that is a robot" or kind of. The thought of death came back at her. It would explain what she saw yesterday.

Her rational mind came to the rescue. She had slept, so she couldn't be dead.

She put on some sweat pants and a plain t-shirt, not forgetting her sneakers. If she had to flee, she was ready. She opened her door silently, observing the guest room door which seemed closed. He could still be asleep… She turned and first look in her kitchen. Nobody. Turning slowly her head she saw him sitting on the sofa, staring at her with the same stare as yesterday.

"Uhhh, hello?"

"Hello."

Still not talkative. Still creepy. No doubt, it was the stranger from yesterday.

"Are you hungry?"

"An appropriate breakfast would be required."

"Alright, sit in the kitchen. I'll make something."

She headed in the kitchen, he followed her in silence and sat down on a chair. She began cooking and he silently watched her. She had not much left, she never ate much lately as she was too depressed being alone. All that was left was pancake material, at least it was quick. As she was measuring the butter in a cup he said out of the blue.

"This breakfast doesn't look appropriate."

"What do you mean."

"There's too much fat in it. The cholesterol rate is too high to be healthy."

She looked at him deeply in the eyes. His was still unreadable.

"Are you telling me that the breakfast I'm making you is not healthy enough for you?"

"Yes."

God, this suddenly looked way more complicated than she had thought it would be. But he would not dictate her life.

"You're not getting anything else anyway."

He stared at her but stayed silent. She began heating up the pan, wishing she was on her toast diet alone rather than eating pancake with a robot or anything alike. Five minutes later, she put a plate full of pancake and some juice on the table. He picked up the juice box and look carefully at it.

"There's too many sugar in this. It's not healthy."

This was going to be a long, long day. She got up and took the water bottle from the fridge.

"Is this any better?"

"It would be best to have it at an ambient temperature."

She gave him a look, that he somehow understood as he answered: "You helped me, so I'm trying to help you in return".

"Really?"

"Yes."

This comment made her think that, even if it was the strangest way of showing kindness, at least he had a gentle soul. She had to learn more about him to help him the best way she could. She served both of them with pancakes and water and began eating while saying: "Well, that's nice of you. Please tell me more about you. You don't have a name but you must have some specifics or something alike."

"Terminator T-850 model 101. I was made to kill humans but was reprogrammed by Katherine Brewster to protect John Connor and Katherine Brewster on year 2003."

"Okay", she said in a little voice, not really sure what to say after that strange sentence and its implication. "So do you have John's or Katherine's address?"

"There is none."

"We should try to find their address so you'll get back to them."

"This action is not required."

"Where else are you gonna go if it's not in their home?"

"They are dead."

Bad move from her, she wasn't prepared for that answer. Perhaps it was because his "owners" were dead that he had no home?

"Sorry about that… Does it means that you have no home?"

"Yes, I have nowhere to go."

She felt bad about it. It was opposed to her belief of helping the poor and the needy. She had to help him in one way or another. He still looked at her –she was beginning to get used to his stare- showing no emotions whatsoever. Was he not affected by his condition? Did he not miss the ones who created him? She sighed, not sure of what she was about to say.

"Would you like to stay here? I have a leftover room, you could rent it." As she spoke, she realized that he most certainly had no money. He didn't answer, instead he opened his jacket pocket and put a bundle of money on the table.

"Is that enough?"

She took the banknotes, checking them. Yep, they were real. And there was quite a sum…

"Yep, it's good. You can stay here but there's rules ok?"

"Tell them."

"Uhh, like. No destroying, you have to leave your room the same way you got it. And, you can't invite people without asking me first. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And I might add new rules if I want."

"Okay."

She gave him a look but, obviously he wasn't impressed.

"I need something else from you."

"What is it?"

"The last mission I can fulfill is to blend with humans. I need your help."

That looked strange enough to her. Blend with humans?

"What do you mean by blend with humans? Don't you have more info on that uh… mission?"

"The final purpose is: to be able to stay undetected by humans. Way to achieve it : learn how they live and recreate their emotions. You don't have the required authorization to learn more."

"Uhh… okay, I can try to help you with that. I guess?" She was not really comfortable with what he had just said. What did it imply? Why did he had a mission as strange as that? Why was he showing off his teeth like? What the fuck?

"What is that? What are you doing?"

"I'm smiling."

"No no no. That's not a smile."He instantly stopped "smiling".

"John Connor taught me to smile."

"Then first lesson, normal humans don't smile that way. Just… don't do it."

She had finished her pancakes long ago, and as they stayed silenced he started his –which must have been cold by now. This was going to be a long, a –very- long journey.

§§§

This is it! Chapter two. In the first chapter I forgot to leave a little message so…

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any critics, feel free to review or send me a message I will gladly read it!

Thanks to Mrs Tom Riddle who is following the story and to Willow Lauren G395 who not only follows the story but also favorited it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Laura had taken the T-850 around the house. Showing him the bedrooms, the bathroom, etc. As the visit went through she made new rules such as no barging in my room or when I'm taking a shower. She said it, just in case, but he really looked like he doesn't care. The garden tour was quick as it was quite small. She had only some trees, a little bench, a table for summer dinners outside and that was it.

She turned to him. "So, do you like my house?"

He took some time before answering: "There is no sign of vermin or rot."

He was strange, no doubt. But he was a robot anyway. She gave him a small smile before entering her home. "Come with me, we have to talk."

She entered her home and went in the living room. She sat on the couch, patting it to make him sit next to her. He installed himself watching her intently.

"So, you have no name?"

"No, a name wasn't required for my mission."

"Well, you need one if you want to "blend with humans"."

"Give me one."

"Don't you want to choose it yourself?"

"I can't choose it myself. You'll have to do it for me."

"How is it? That you can't choose it I mean."

"I can only make choices based on known data. That's how I choose the best option for my mission. But I can't make choices based on nothing."

"Oh, I see."

"Choose it for me."

"You know what? We should take a name that would fit a story about your origins. I think you don't want to tell other people your real story, do you?"

"A fake origin story would be better."

"Okay! So, your accent looks a bit Germanic so we'd better take a name with a Germanic origin. Wait I'll go find one on the computer."

She started her computer and began searching. She noted some piece of information on her notebook. After ten minutes, she turned her chair to face him.

"Ready to learn about your new life?" She said enthusiastically.

"Yes."

"Your name is Garett. You come from Berlin and learned English at school. You just arrived in the United States, you came to discover the American life! What do you think of it?"

"I think you took an awfully long time to come with a plan like that."

"Shut up Garett."

She shouldn't have expected any other reactions from him. But she was still proud of her plan. It would explain why he had that strange accent he had, and why he would eventually act strangely. Strangers were strange for most of the people living in that small town of Banshee.

The rest of the morning went by really quickly. She explained to him her work as a nurse and when she would be out (mostly awkward times like in the evening or at night). She also told him about the town, big enough to have a hospital but still small enough so gossip would spread easily.

After all the talk they ate a bit, he complained again about the lack of nutrient in pre-made dishes.

"Today I work from 2 pm to 22 pm, so I have to go soon. But before I go I thought that you might need some spare clothes. Aren't those leather clothes really tight?"

He looked at himself, perhaps running some sub-routines to analyze some information before answering: "Those clothes are fitting me."

Well, yes, it was surely fitting him. Especially those leather pants.

"Well, you see. Yes, they look good on you but humans like to chill at home. In clothes more… er… lees fitting. Like sports clothes."

"Like the clothes you wear this morning?"

"Yes, that's it. So I'll get you some clothes to chill and I thought that, while I work, you could watch TV. You'll see a lot of human interaction. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good."

Next lesson would definitely be about how to answer… "Come with me."

She went into her room and searched in her wardrobe, looking for some old clothes. He stopped next to her, waiting. She easily found Nathan's old sweatpants he had given her a long time ago. It should fit "Garett" –should she say T-850 or Garett now?- perfectly but she had more trouble to find a t-shirt that would fit his huge frame. She took some t-shirt out, putting them next to him to no avail. Where did he get all that muscle?

"Do you lift?"

"Lift? What is that?"

"You know, lift weights. In a gym. I'm asking because you look really, really toned."

"My skin was made to look like that. I don't need to train."

"Well, don't tell that to everybody. Some would get jealous."

She finally found an old relic from her college years. It was oversized for her, had military colours and there was written in plain bold letters: "Booty camp for an awesome ass." The very idea of him wearing it made her laugh but well, it was the only t-shirt that could eventually fit him.

She neatly put them in a pile: "I think this should do. Do you mind trying them on?"

He didn't take the clothes, instead, he started stripping himself starting by his t-shirt. And the first thing that came to Laura's mind was that he really was well built and nice to look at. Reality came crashing back to her as he started to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait, wait!" She took his hand in hers, effectively stopping him from going further in his strip-tease.

"You're not getting naked in front of him."

"Why not? You seemed to be quite pleased when you looked at my torso."

Gosh, he was aware of that.

"We, I mean, humans don't get naked in front of each other. It's rude."

He looked at her, was he angry?, and then took the clothes going to his room. Well, that was unexpected. Laura changed in her nurse outfit than got back to the living room. Garett –it seemed better to call him like this in her head now- was already changed and sitting straight on the couch. The sweatpants seemed to fit him but the t-shirt was so tight on him that it left nothing to imagination. Add to that the plain script that was on it, it was quite fun to see. It made her laugh and he re-made that creepy smile of his.

"Forget about that smile" she said while she sat next to him.

"My subroutines instruct me that I should smile to a human when he smiles to me."

"Well, yes. But this smile is way too creepy. Try doing the same without opening your mouth."

He did as he was told, it wasn't really good but still better than before.

"Still not perfect but better. Here look." She took the remote and turned on the television.

"You have really a lot of channels to search through. CNN, CBC, there Fox news, etc. Just browse through it and find what you like. I really have to go now. See you later."

"Bye."

She got up and quickly put on her coat. She was going to be late. Not good. She didn't even glance at him as she got out and to her car. She sped to the hospital but to no avail.

"Hey Laura, you're late".

"Hey, Megan. Yeah I know I'm late. Thank you."

"Don't worry, I covered you." Added Megan with a charming smile. The tall brunette really knew how to be charming. The two girls worked together on most of their shift because they were the youngest, which means they got most of the "bad shifts".

As they were cleaning the rooms of the last patients, the Megan began talking. It really was a habit of her to chit-chat on those occasions.

"Anything new on your side?"

Should she talk about the robot currently living in her home?

"Nothing really special."

"Ohh, come on! I know you. You're never late unless your attention is caught by something. Come on, we have no secrets for each other!"

"Okay, okay. I found a roommate. He moved in yesterday."

"I knew it! I told you that a roommate would be perfect for you to get back on your feet and forget Nathan."

"I already told you that I don't want to forget Nathan! He's dead, I'm grieving. That's all."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But you shouldn't get as depressed as you are. You have to live on! Come on, tell me how is he?"

"My roommate? He's German, his name is Garett."

"Is he cute?"

"I wouldn't tell that he is cute. But he's nice."

"You could introduce me to him one day" Megan said with a wink.

"If you want yes."

But first, "Garett" needed some more lessons on how to sound less robotic and more human.

O O O

22 pm, Laura was dead, metaphorically. Taking care of the emergency unit was really exhausting. Even though she lived in a small town there always was a child to hurt himself while playing or a man getting into a fight at one of the local bar.

"Bye Laura. See you tomorrow, and keep me updated with Garett!"

"Yeah, bye Megan."

All that Laura wanted to do was go home, get in bed and sleep. As always the trip back home felt like an eternity. She felt relieved as she opened her door and found Garret, still sitting and watching tv.

"So how was your day?"

"Good."

"I'm eating instant noodles before going to bed, want some?"

"Those seem like unhealthy food."

"I'm pretty sure it's even more unhealthy than you might think."

"I'm not taking on the offer then."

"No problem, there will be more for me."

She felt relieved that he left her alone. She really was exhausted and had no patience left to explain him anything. She ate those instant noodles in an instant and quickly told him good-night before changing in her pyjamas and crashing on her bed, falling into deep slumber.

O O O

"Are you forgetting me?"

Nathan was watching her with sad eyes. He looked on the verge of crying.

"I thought we would be together forever."

Laura was trying to answer him but no sound was getting out of her mouth.

"Why did you left me alone?"

She woke up from her nightmare, sweating and out of breath. She often dreamed of Nathan but this dream was new to her. She really felt bad about it. She never wanted to leave him in any way. Why was she feeling so bad about it?

Getting up, she opened her door and heard strange … cries? Was Garett still up watching TV? Anyway, she wanted to drink some water so she headed to the kitchen which faced the living room. As she passed by, she sneaked a peek at the TV. _What the actual fuck_?

"What do you think you are doing?"

He stared at her as always but this time she was not impressed by it.

"I'm watching television to learn human habits."

"That's PORN. What are you learning?"

"You said television would be good for my teaching."

"Yes, something like the news or movies, or even cartoons if you like it. But not porn. This is not even close to reality."

She pointed at the screen displaying some kind of sophomore orgy.

"Plus, you are all about healthy food but what about sleep?"

"Sleep is not essential to me. I still have enough energy to stay awake for 130 years, 2 month and 13 days."

"If you want to "blend" go to sleep. Now. I'm not arguing on this anymore."

She went to the kitchen and served herself a glass of water.

"Did I bother you?"

She jumped out of her skin. How could he sneak on her so easily? Why did he leave the goddamn TV on?

"No, just shut the TV and go to bed and fake sleep or anything. Do as you like but no porn in this house from now on. Understood?"

"Yes."

She went directly to her room, she hadn't expected that from him. Did he even have what was required for it? Too many unrequired questions were stacking in her mind. At least, this had distracted her from her nightmare.

* * *

I just realised that the doc manager never saves my page layout. Haha so much about beginning writing stories. If any of you have some advise for me I'd be glad to hear from you.

I hope you like this chapter, we're getting to the fun parts.

Thank you to "because, just because" who added my story to his favorite.

I favorite, following and reviews are loved, as always!

see you soon for more awkward situations with Terminator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This time, it was the alarm clock that woke Laura up. 9 o'clock. Fuck, she still needed sleep. But there was no alternative as she and Garett needed to go shopping for clothes. She had planned to go to the closest biggest city –Gettysburg- in the hope they would not meet any of her friends or acquaintance. She still believed he was not completely ready to meet them. He could blend in a way, most people would find him strange by hey there was strange people on earth, but she knew that her reputation would change depending on what he would do. She liked her town very much but she knew how rumours could go about, and how people could suddenly get nasty for little things.

She prepared her own clothes and as she got to the bathroom she shouted to Garett that they would leave the house in 30 minutes. She heard him answer positively before she closed the door to take a quick shower. In less than 20 minutes she was ready. She had chosen to put on some plain jeans and a simple sweatshirt.

When she got out she saw him, back in his leather pants and jacket, waiting for her next to the door.

-Just give me a minute. I have to put a jacket on.

She got to her wardrobe and chose a leather jacket, similar to his.

As she got back to him she asked: -Are you ready?

-I have been ready for the past fifteen minutes.

The gentleman, as always.

-Then let's go.

As the got out, she caught some glimmering. She looked at him and understood. He still had some missing skin on his face which caught the light. Shit.

-Wait a minute. You're shinning in the sunlight.

-Yes, my skin hasn't fully repaired.

-So, it will come back eventually?

-Yes, it should be back to full health in less than a month.

Good, but as it was, she couldn't take him anywhere. How could she forget that?

-We have to cover that up. People might see it.

-Wasn't it the reason we were going to Gettysburg?

-No, we were going there as to not meet any people I might now. For the moment You are my secret ok? I haven't told anybody about you.

She didn't mention Megan because well, she never spoke behind her back before so her "secret" should be well kept. They went back in the house.

-Sit in the kitchen, I have an idea.

He sat and she got back with a toilet bag. She began digging into it and got out foundation.

-This is used to conceal things like pimples or anything alike. So I think it should do the trick.

She began to apply the foundation to the tiny scratches but to no avail. The foundation did not hold on the metal. God.

-Try to add a bit of corn flour. It should make the fluid stickier.

As she grabbed the box of corn flour, the absurdity of the situation made her laugh. Was she really applying a mix of corn flour and foundation on a robot?

-Why are you laughing?

-The situation. It's funny.

As she applied the new foundation –which was more effective- to his skin he gave her what she could only assume was a quizzical look.

-It's not every day that I apply make up on a robot to help him conceal himself from humanity.

-I still don't see why it's funny.

-Okay, look, I'll teach you humour another day. She said, thinking to herself that it would surely be the hardest part of her teaching. She reached for plaster and put it to his forehead.

-This should do. Come on, let's go.

They got in the car. She started the engine, thinking of their itinerary. The trip should be more or less an hour. Which meant that they would have to eat there and, after she got him back home, she would go straight to work.

-Where are we going?

-To Gettysburg. I think you ought to have more clothes than you have right now.

-It's 9: 45. If we go to Gettysburg, you might be late for work.

-Yeah, I thought of it. But I think that, if we eat there and I drop you home, I'll be just in time.

-There is not a high rate of success.

-Don't worry. We'll make it! If you don't give yourself the chance to make it happen, it never will. That's what my dad used to say to me when I was a child.

-It's stupid, you should evaluate your chance of success before doing anything.

As always, he was true to himself, reminding her of the fact that he was a machine. Could he even achieve his mission? The rest of the trip went quickly as she was concentrated on the road. He sometimes pointed out to her the highway exit she would have missed otherwise. How could he be so _aware?_

As they entered the mall, she turned to him.

-So, do you have a preference?

He looked around him, analyzing all the names of the different shops and their windows. He walked to one of them displaying jeans. Levi's. As they entered the shop he just picked up plain dark blue trousers looking at it. He then searched through the pile and picked one of them.

-You know. You should try them on before choosing.

-I don't need to try them on. I only need to know their measurement to choose the most appropriate one.

-I guess it goes with the fact that you count calories and carbohydrate in food?

-Yes.

-Well, today we don't have a lot of time but just so you know. If you ever go shopping with a human, you'd better try some of them on, just for the act.

-Understood.

Under her advice, he also chose some black pair of pants. After they paid for the set, they went to another shop to get some t-shirts. It was quite quick as Garett wasn't trying on anything. He just went for the plainest clothes he could find. If she let him, he would have just bought the same clothes he already had, but she fought with him to, at least, get some other colours than pure black.

In less than one they had finished buying the "necessaries" as she called it. Plus, some sunglasses. They had to choose a place to eat. And thinking back at his reaction on her way of eating home… She knew this would not be easy.

-So, now we have to eat real quick so I thought that we could go to Macdonald's or something like that.

-What is it? Asked Garett.

-Look, it's this restaurant over there.

-With the bright colours? All red and yellow?

Even though the tone of his voice was the same, she could somehow hear disapproval in it. Anyway, it was worth the try. Time went by and she knew he was right: she was going to be late at work if they didn't speed things up.

-Yes. It's…

-It's out of the question.

His tone was commanding. She knew he wouldn't ever get him to enter the damn thing.

-I'm sure we can find something better in here. He added.

-What could fit your crazy need for healthy food?

-It's not for me. It's for you. As long as I eat, I live. You, on the other hand, could die because of your unhealthy diet.

-It's somehow nice of you to say this. Strange but I guess it's the best I'll get.

He was strange. Saying nice thing in the most awkward way possible. Like the first day she met him, she thought that he must have a gentle heart somewhere deep in his machinery.

-So tell me, what could fit those needs of mine?

-I spotted a salad bar on the way back to the car.

-Salad?

Her incredulous gaze met his very serious one. She now knew she was going to eat a salad for lunch and that she wouldn't eat a burger before a long time.

O O O

-You are over the speed limit.

As soon as he spoke, she hit the brake. As she felt his "death stare", as she called it now, boring into her. Even if he wasn't very emotional, he had what she could only call a "variety of stare". Ranging from "It is bearable" to "I might rip your spine from your body if you don't stop".

-I told you that the rate of success was low. He added, rubbing salt in her wound.

-Don't bother the driver.

-You'll be more or less ten minutes late given you have to change.

She gripped tightly the steering wheel as the stopped the car in front of her house.

-Go. Quickly.

He said nothing more, his sensors telling him she was in a state of utter stress. He got out of the car and grabbed the shopping bags accordingly to what his CPU had calculated as the quickest possible way.

-I need the keys.

She grabbed her purse, searching for the keys to no avail. She finally threw it to him.

-I'll be back at 10 pm.

He barely had time to close the door before she hit the gas.

O O O

-Was it a date?

Both girls were in the staff's rest area. Laura was sipping her water while Megan had made herself a mug of expensive coffee.

-No Megan. Just a problem with my car.

-You never had any problems with that car.

-Well, perhaps it's because I never had any problems with my car that I just got one.

Megan looked at her, a bit sad. Laura didn't care. She knew the girl well. Even if she never told any secret to anyone, she could be very nosy. Laura didn't like it because her friend would often give her nasty comments. As if she needed to remind Laura that she was somehow better.

Hopefully, the main doctor Heather came in time to stop this conversation.

-Girls, we need someone on the first floor. There's a problem with a patient.

-I'm going. Replied Laura.

Megan gave a little sight. –You know; you should lay back sometimes.

Laura didn't answer as she was already heading for the door, following the doctor.

-So, you might know, Jessica is sick. So we are missing a nurse and right now we need someone to check on a young teenager suffering from diabetes. I'm really sorry to bother you at the emergency unit but we had no other choice. If we don't take care of him now he might really end up in your unit.

As always, Heather was going straight to the point. She was working in the hospital for about twenty years. It seemed she knew everyone in the building, never forgetting any details. The stubby women always looked harsh the first time you meet her but she had a kind heart.

-Yeah, yeah I understand. No problem.

Both of them stopped at the elevator, waiting.

-Laura.

The tone of Heather was suddenly less bossy and warmer.

-Yes?

-Are you ok?

-Yes, why?

The elevator's door opened, it was empty. Heather answered when the doors closed back on them.

-You lost your fiancée less than two months ago. Are you ok?

-I'm alright don't worry.

Laura answered in a haste. She hated that kind of conversation. People always tried to get her to open up but she didn't want to.

-That's the problem. You can't "be alright" after that. You should be a wreck.

-Well, thank you. Any other thing to say to me? Replied angrily, Laura.

\- When you learned that he was dead, he had already been buried. Your life went from heaven to hell in a fraction of second and you are telling me you are okay? You didn't even take days off work to heal.

Laura's world began spinning. She hated thinking back to the day when the sheriff Brock came to tell her the bad news. Apparently, Nathan had been buried by his family in their home city. But she got the exact location. Until now, she never got the chance to see his grave.

The elevator's door opened on the main floor. Heather gave her a grave look. A look that was saying "if you need me, I'll help you". The forty-year-old women was trying to help her.

-Laura. Room 3B. Heather said, going from friend mode back to business mode.

Laura stayed there, dazed by the words of Heather. She knew that she had buried her feelings. Hurt is bearable when there's someone to help you, but at Nathan's death, she had felt solitude. She preferred to work than to feel it.

She braced herself, someone needed her nurse skills. There was no time for slacking.

O O O

That night when she came home and got to her door, remembering that she didn't have her keys. She felt glad that Garett was there. Heather's words were still ringing in her ears. She had to face reality. But at least, now she wasn't alone anymore.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Garett in his new clothes, a jean and a black t-shirt. He had his deadpan face on.

-Hello?

-Good evening.

He finally let her in, getting back to the living room. They still had to work on his friendliness.

* * *

Here is chapter 4!

I hope you like it! I think I'll fuse the first and second chapter because I have the feeling this fiction could use some more dynamism.

If you like my story please, leave a comment.

Thank you all and see you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers, here is chapter 5. I told some of you it would be out by Monday and I'm really sorry for the delay!

I hope you'll like it. Please, leave a little review to tell me your impressions.

See you soon!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

One week had passed since the fateful day of Garett's arrival. Laura had taught him the best she could. He was a fast learner for practical activities but was not getting better for social interactions. At least, he now looked unsympathetic which was a huge improvement.

When she got in the kitchen, she was greeted by him and a fully prepared breakfast.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a plain voice, but at least he greeted her.

"Hey! You slept well?" She answered, trying to make a conversation.

"I don't sleep."

She sighed. They had agreed to "play" at home. The point was that he had to act as human as possible with her even though she knew he was a "cybernetic organism". He was really bad at it.

"Please, how many time do I have to tell you. If you want to look like a human, you have to pretend to sleep."

He turned to her, shoving a plate in her hands. Was he still mad at her?

"Are you still mad at me?" Laura had never been the one to beat around the bush. If he was mad, he ought to tell her.

"I don't have feelings."

"You still look mad to me."

She seated herself and began to eat her fruit salad. He didn't answer right away, preferring to serve himself a large portion and sit in front of her.

"Your refusal is not logical. Their argumentation is not rational."

"So you _are_ mad."

He gave her his old "you shouldn't be fucking with me" look.

"It's just, I'm not sure you are ready to meet my friends _yet_. You see, this town is really small. The gossip will never end if you fuck up." She had accentuated those last words. She tried to curse as little as possible but right now she wanted him to understand this was not a game.

"I don't fuck up. _Never_. I am programmed to be effective." She had taught him to emphasize two days ago thinking he would never get it. But he had, and now she regretted it.

"Plus, I need social interaction to improve." He had a point there.

"If I take you to the supermarket, will you be happy?"

"I don't …"

"Yes, I know! I meant, will the social interaction be enough for today?"

"Yes, it should be sufficient."

He really sounded robotic when he repeated himself over and over, but to Laura, this had been a fight. Or something alike.

"At least, if I go with you, you will stop buying this shit food."

"No cursing in this house."

"You began it."

"Just finish your breakfast and we'll go."

What was going on with him? He had been… well… there was no way to really tell how he had acted before but he had never been this _shitty_. They ate in silence.

O O O

"Happy?"

She had asked him as they entered the supermarket hall together.

"Yes."

Surprised by his answer, she turned to face him.

"Remember, I don't fuck up." He gave her a thumb up as he said that making her laugh.

They walked down the aisle; he wouldn't let her push the cart. He then insisted she bought more fruits and vegetables -they were going to eat a lot of fruit salad. She didn't mind the change of pace he gave her, at least it refreshed her thoughts.

As they walked down the frozen products, she stopped and grabbed a frozen pizza.

"No."

"What no?" she said as she put the item in the cart.

"I won't allow you to buy this."

"The pizza?"

He grabbed the frozen pizza: "It's full of processed products. It's not good for you."

"Come on, before you came in my life I ate a lot of them. And I am perfectly fit."

"Fit?" He pointed at her belly.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?"

She shot him the best glaring look she had, he answered by lightly frowning, making his already hard a little bit more sinister. She would never win this game.

"No frozen pizza."

"And if I do homemade one?"

"It's _tolerable_."

She never cooked, but at least she had the option. There was little chance of it to happen.

Suddenly, Laura felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Hey, little beauty! How are you today?"

It was Megan. Laura wondered why Megan gave her a sudden hug. She never did it before. But she soon understood what was her reasons.

"Hey! You must be Garett! Sorry but I always hug people when I see them." She then proceeded to hug Garett tightly. That explained her sudden change of behaviour. The girl only wanted to flirt.

"Wow, that's some muscle!" Megan added while she petted Garett's arm. The man –robot- didn't react to all that flirting but Laura had to concede he was doing well. She saw his eyes turn red when he got hugged but that was it, no hostility. Or friendliness but that was usual.

"So yes, I present you Garett. He just came to America a week ago. Garett I present to you Megan, she's a co-worker."

"Hello." His greeting sounded absurd to Laura because she never saw a man so unresponsive to Megan's charm before.

"That's a nice accent, where do you come from?"

"Germany."

"Or it's so nice there! I would love to go travel there!" Now Megan was petting his hands, she never let him go and well, he didn't seem to want her to stop. Laura couldn't help but sigh, she really didn't like being left apart when Megan tried to get someone in her bed.

Garett's attitude suddenly changed: "Sorry but we have to go."

"Ow, that's a shame. Perhaps we could speak a bit more some other time? If you're free on Saturday's night you could come out with us, we always go out on Saturday don't we Laura?"

"Yes." She replied a bit harshly. With the hospital staff, they had the habit to go out to let off some steam. Megan always insisted for her to come, even if she more often than not left her alone to flirt, leaving Laura on her own or with Heather.

"That's set then, see you on Saturday!" She hugged Garett _again_. And then left, weaving to them (mostly him) a last goodbye before disappearing into another aisle.

He turned back to her: "You see, I didn't fuck up." He then grinned at her and it made her smile.

"Yes, you were better than I expected. But beware, Saturday will be harder."

"I'll make it."

They then went on with their grocery shopping, still arguing on processed products and other refined sugar. As they got to the waiting line to cash out Garett stated: "You don't like her."

"Who?"

"Megan."

"It's not that I don't like her. It's more that I hate when she leaves me aside like this."

Garett didn't add anything to that, and Laura welcomed the silence. It would be difficult to explain to him that she was jealous of her so much more attractive friend, who always went out with the hottest guys.

O O O

As she laid down on her bed, she thought back to the recent days, to her life with Garett. Even though he was still harsh, she knew he was trying his best. Actually, he improved day by day. He cooked for her, claiming she needed appropriate food, which was really nice of him.

She got up, and went to the kitchen in pyjamas, they were acquainted now and she felt it right to be familiar with him. He had already made her some English breakfast, as he served her she saw that he was wearing the "booty camp" t-shirt.

"Good morning Garett." She said with a bright smile.

"Good morning. Do you want coffee?"

"Yes please!"

He served her some freshly made coffee. Before sitting next to her. Well, that was a first. Most of the time he tried to make her stop coffee altogether, making this nice gesture _strange_.

"That's really nice of you." She watched him carefully and then realized that, if he was mimicking humans, he was nice to her to get something from her, but what? "Do you want to ask a favour from me?"

"Yes."

He was getting better but as always he missed the "human" timing altogether.

"Come on, don't be shy. Tell me." She answered, sipping her coffee calmly.

"Let's fuck."

In an instant she spat out her coffee, staining the napkin. She even spat some coffee on him. He didn't react that much: "Is it a refusal?"

"God, where did you got that idea from?" She tried to recover some consistency but she was quite shocked by his question.

"I think it's a good way to improve myself. Plus, by the films I watched I know that fucking is an important part of human's life."

"Please, don't say fucking."

"What should I say?"

"Make love."

"Making love is an essential part of my teaching of humans. I want you to show me."

She brought her hands to her face, he was going to make a tantrum when she would answer him. She took a big breath. "I'm sorry, but it's a no. I just… _can't._ "

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the kind of girl that goes around having sex with anybody! To make love with someone you have to be in love, at least that's how I see it. By the way, which film have you seen to make you believe this is an important part of human's ways?"

"Yesterday I watched American Pie."

Ok, so she now had to monitor his screen time if she wanted him to have a good education.

"You know what, from now on we'll have to choose the film together."

"It was broadcast at a convenient time. It's not porn."

"Yes it's not porn, and by the way, I'm glad you listened to me and stopped watching it, but that film isn't the _best_. So from now on, we'll choose together ok?"

"Ok."

They then proceeded to eat their breakfast. She didn't know what he was thinking but she somehow couldn't stop thinking about his proposal as one of the questions she had asked herself had just been answered. He had what was needed to make love, obviously.

Lost in her reflections, she suddenly faced a half-naked T-850.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching his naked torso while she blushed furiously.

"I have to wash the t-shirt, there's coffee on it."

He then went to the bathroom. If he saw the reaction her reaction, he didn't comment it. As she heard the water running, she tried to appease her mind. She shouldn't do it, but she couldn't help fantasizing about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Today was THE DAY. At 7p.m. Garett would get his first real "blending" experiment as he named it. He was eager or at least mimicked it using some algorithm. Not so long ago, he had told Laura something about his CPU being set on "read and write". She hadn't dug too much into it, she really didn't understand much of what was going on in his body.

So yes, to put it simply he was eager. While she was deeply depressed. The night after the "let's fuck" event, she had some terrible dreams about Nathan. Every time she fell asleep, she would dream of him accusing her of forgetting him. The dreams weren't violent, they were just sad. Profoundly sad. And even though Garett had spotted her mood change, he had failed at trying to change her mind.

Now, she was applying her eyeliner. If it was just her, she would have called Megan earlier and faked a flue just to stay home. But she knew she would be even more depressed to let Garett down. She looked at herself, her brown hair flowed nicely down to her shoulders, her eyeliner made her brown eyes stand out and her dress fitted her nicely. Well, at least she was presentable. Perhaps not as sexy as Megan would be, but still, she would be a misfit.

She went to the living room and faced Garett. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready."

She looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing all black: black jeans, black shirt and to end the look he had his black leather jacket on. His skin was completely healed by now, which was great; his makeup tended to disappear with heat and sweat.

"You look nice."

She smiled at him: "You're getting better at complimenting."

He smiled back at her before adding: "If we don't depart the house now we will be late."

"Then let's go."

The bar wasn't too far away, they had a more or less 20 minutes' walk to get there. She always went there by foot, she had seen too many people hurt by drunk driving. He hadn't argued with it instead, he gave her all the good points a walk would give them.

As they walked they went over the "do and don't". Laura even asked Garett a few trick questions, just to be sure he wouldn't try to hit someone like the time he ran after a poor lost dog wandering around the house.

"It's here." She pointed at a building. It wasn't big but it certainly wasn't small, a bright neon flashed in bright red colours: "No Name Bar".

He turned to her and asked: "No Name Bar?"

"Well, yes. I know, it's a strange name."

"Is it a human joke?"

She hushed him: "Don't say "human" something! We had agreed you wouldn't do it."

"We had agreed I wouldn't do it in front of the others. Should we change it to "I don't say human in public places?"

"Yes." She answered with a sigh, even if he got better with attitudes, he still thought like a computer. She had to think about each and every word she said because he would take it literally.

They then proceeded to the main doors, walking by some motorbikes. There was a large counter where several people were drinking by themselves, it faced a big room with a dancing floor, pool tables and some tables. Their room was already filled with a lot of people, bikers playing pool, youngster drinking and singing to the song playing on the radio, adults speaking loudly, …

Laura suddenly saw a bright flash of colour, Megan had just rushed to hug her.

"Hiya! How are you?" Megan didn't wait for the answer before she went and hugged Garett. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Hi. I was eager to come."

"Come with me, Heather is already there."

She led them to a table at the end of the bar. Heather greeted them and they sat, Laura and Heather on one side, Megan and Garett on the other side.

"So, you're Garett. Laura spoke a lot about you."

"You must be Heather, the main doctor. It's nice to meet you."

"You're German, right?"

"Yes, I studied English at Berlin's "Freie Universität"."

"Well, your English sounds good. You still have a small accent but you speak perfectly."

Garett tried to give her a small smile, it looked strange but it was better than before.

Megan took the opportunity to jump in: "Hey, we should get you something to drink!" She pointed at Laura and Garett's empty hands while she and Heather already had cocktails to sip.

Garett immediately answered: "I'll get the drinks." He turned to Laura: "What would you like to drink?"

"Ooh, you're such a gentleman!" Megan told him but he stared intently at Laura.

Laura who, by the way, the night was unfolding, already knew she would be left alone with Heather while Megan would be flirting with Garett. Her friend was nice but she would be pushing her to speak of her feelings about her too dead fiancée. If this night out was going to be terrible, she could at least be drunk.

"A Long Island please."

"Wow, that's the spirit girl!" Megan happily cheered her. She then went after Garett, who was already going to the counter: "Wait for me, I'll help you to ask for the drinks!"

* * *

As they were waiting for the bartender Megan spoke up "It's nice to see new faces up here. Banshee is so small I have the feeling I already met every living soul!"

Garett took less than a second to compute and answer with the more logical answer he had "This is not highly unlikely."

She lightly hit his arm "It's a way of speaking, dummy!"

"I'm not good with those."

"You know, I can give you lesson anytime you want! Just give me a call."

"I would gladly accept." Laura's teaching was quite efficient for the moment but to be more effective he knew he would soon need to meet more humans.

"So… I meant to ask it before but I didn't want to embarrass her… Are you two a thing?"

 _A thing_ … He searched in his database to no avail: "I don't understand."

"Oh, hum how to put it?" Megan now showed what he believed was shyness or embarrassment. "Do you have a relationship?"

 **Laura's relationship status: Friend**

 **Note: refused to have intercourse**

"I would say we are friends."

"Oh, nice!"

 **Note: Human conversation proves to be difficult  
**

A man came up to them and shoved glasses in their direction. "Here is your two Long Islands and your two Mojitos." He then went away as quickly as he came.

Megan took a plate and began to put the cocktails on it.

"There is a problem, I count eight drinks. We asked for four drinks."

"It's the happy hour."

 **Happy hour: unknown term**

"Happy Hour?"

"It means you get two drinks instead of one!" She answered with a wink.

* * *

"So.."

"I know what you are about to say." Laura's tone was harsher than she would have wished.

"Please, just speak to me."

Laura face Heather, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, I'm not you. But I'm quite sure you are not well. You can't be. One day you are a bride to be and the next you're a widow who didn't even had the chance to bury her dead."

Laura couldn't answer to that. When she learned that Nathan was dead, it was because he didn't come home on the weekends, like he always did. He hadn't answered to any of her messages since his departure, which was already quite strange but it had happened before thus her lack of reaction to it. A week later, she received a simple paper, stating his death in a motorbike accident and his burial in another town. She didn't even get info about the whereabouts of his grave, which made it that much worse.

"I… It's just that I don't understand. For me, he isn't even dead, his just missing."

"I know, death can be hard to accept." Heather took Laura's hand in hers.

"It's not that, it's… Heather, I didn't even get the chance to bury him. Someone else did it, but he always said he had no family."

Heather didn't answer right away. To her, Nathan had always been suspicious, he had what she called an "I'll bring you problems" look. Furthermore, he always disappeared during the week, claiming he had a "mobile" type of work which needed him to travel.

"Have you spoken to Sheriff Brock?"

"Yeah, he's investigating. He said he should get some piece of information this week."

Heather suddenly did something she had never done before, she hugged Laura tightly.

"Oww, you two are cute!" Megan said, shoving the cocktail plate on the table. At those words, to two women stop hugging while Megan and Garett sat on the bench.

* * *

The night went on quite nicely. Megan often made hints at Garett, which he seemed not understand or plainly ignore. Heather, well, stayed herself, speaking mostly about her family or her work. Garett did really nicely for a robot and Laura partied like she had never before. At some point, Megan threw a drinking competition. Heather was the referee and Megan, Laura and Garett downed tequila shots.

The two girls were completely drunk by the end of the night out. Megan was now hugging Garett tightly.

"Come on Megan, if you want a ride home you have to let him go." As always, Heather was on her "mum mode".

"Yeah _MUM"_ , as she released Garett, she gave him a piece of paper with her number written on it. "Call me when you feel like it." She gave him a wink as she departed with Heather.

Garett then turned to Laura who was waving to some guys next to motorbikes.

"See you next time!"

"See you next time babe!"

Laura suddenly felt herself being dragged, Garett had hardly yanked her wrist. In her drunken state, she lost her balance and fell on him, feeling herself blush as her head touched his hard chest muscles.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that!"

"They had inappropriate thoughts."

"How do you know that?"

"They gave me the same look you give me when I undress." He then proceeded to give her a "smile".

"Heyyy! What are you implying there?" She gave him playful smacks before she brought her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and moving his lips to give him a better smile. "There, this is better."

She gave him a smile too and then had the feeling something changed in his eyes, _she had the feeling he was giving her a heated look._ Suddenly she was aware of the situation she was in, his hands on her lower back, her hands on his torso, his face mere inches of hers.

"Let's get home." She cut it there. He added nothing and just walked with her as they started their walk home.

She was unusually talkative, talking to him about anything and nothing. He as always stayed silent, she really had no idea if he even listened at all. As they walked next to her neighbour's house, she jumped on the low wall that surrounded the lot. She had spent the last twenty minute to get him to speak and he had stayed awfully silent for someone who wanted to improve at human socialization.

"Hey look! I'm bigger than you!"

He gave her what looked to her like the most hateful glare he had ever given her before he said: "You are not in the right state to do that. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm good, don't worry. I just want to have fun, don't kill the mood like that." She was being childish, she knew it. In fact, she was awful, her head was spinning and she wasn't walking straight.

As she was still focusing on her own two foot she was suddenly scooped into his arms as he began to spin on himself. The rush of wind in her hair made her giggle.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, that's fun. Where did you learn to do that? It doesn't look like something you have in your database."

"I saw it on the TV."

He spanned them again before suddenly stopping.

"Hey, don't stop!"

He stepped away from her and got to his knees. Making Laura sober up a bit. "Are you okay?" She gently patted his back as he seemed to tense before throwing up.

"Alcohol and spinning games do not add well."

Laura was at loss for words, she really didn't expect that to happen. "Let's get home."

* * *

"Here. Some water will make you feel better but don't drink it too quickly. Take small sips."

She had gotten home in a rush while he stated that he didn't need any help.

"Thank you."

She stared at him intently, watching his every move, analyzing his state, or at least trying as she was rapidly feeling the alcohol effects again.

"I'm in perfect health."

"No, you just threw up. I'm a doctor- nurse I meant nurse- I know what I'm doing. I have to check your stomach to be sure you're ok. Take your shirt off."

He brought his glass down on the table before taking his black shirt off. She began to feel his torso, searching for his stomach while she blushed furiously, she had never been so close to him and couldn't deny she was feeling attracted to him.

"That's bad if this is your stomach, it's completely hard. Do you feel cramps?"

"My stomach is not there, those are my accu."

She gave him a surprised looked before going back to her job, searching for his stomach.

"I can't find it!" she cried.

"It's normal, it's under my accu. There is no way for you to feel it like you can with humans."

The crude statement made her laugh, mostly because she was still high with alcohol. As she was about to pull away from him, he put his hands over hers which were still resting on his torso. She looked at him and the feeling came back. The heated look he gave her was _so_ human. He looked so _human_ tonight. A small voice was shouting in her head, telling her he was a robot, that had just recently lost her husband and that it wasn't right to do what she was thinking of. It all stopped when she felt his hot lips over hers. Kissing her softly as his hands began to wander on her body. The kiss grew fiercer as she straddled him, she now could feel his manhood rubbing at her core. Her hands were now rummaging through his hair while his hiked her dress up to get it off, he then proceeded to get a feel of all her curves, giving her goosebumps in the process. She gave a small cry when he stopped their heated kiss to start nabbing at the soft flesh of her neck. She couldn't take it anymore and finally moaned: "Let's go to my room."

She knew she would regret it but didn't care. Right now, she needed to feel again, she needed to be alive.

He didn't argue, standing up while he grasped her ass, effectively securing her, while he walked to her room before dropping her on the mattress. She started to undress as soon as she was freed from his embrace, he did the same not wanting to waste time later on.

As he joined her in bed, she wondered how he could look so human, _feel_ so human. He kissed her again while he rolled his body against hers, taking the upper hand. He rubbed himself against her, driving her crazy in the process.

"I want you, _now_."

He gave her a deep look, and for a moment, she believed he would stop there. Leaving her in this unbearable state of arousal. But he then proceeded to slowly enter her. She brought his face down to hers, giving him another fiery kiss. Never breaking the kiss, he began to move inside her. He could feel every change in her and took every information he could get to make her moan more. As she felt her orgasm coming, he intensified his movements making her come like she never had before. He soon orgasmed too and then laid next to her, processing what just happened to him.

He then felt her come closer and hug him. "You're my kinky robot." She then fell asleep from both exhaustion and alcohol.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, it proved to be more difficult to write than I thought.

So yeah, she was completely drunk. In the next chapter you'll get to see her reaction, will she even remember?


End file.
